Cute Smile
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: Cursi, Lindo y Tierno, una historia simple donde Horo logra hacer sonreir a Ren ShomenAi
1. Chapter 1

CUTE SMILE

Por: Rail-Tezca

* * *

-Por qué me enamore de él?

Fue la pregunta que se hiso a si mismo Horokeu Usui mientras saltaba de aquella barda del parque, era un día caluroso y con tal de no quedar a solas con el chico que hacía su corazón latir tanto que solo empezaba a hacer tonterias el joven de cabellos celestes salío a dar una vuelta, llegando a un parque de las cercanias, el lugar estaba casi deshabitado, por exepción de unos chicos que jugaban a lo lejos, no había ni una sola alma, era tarde, faltaba poco para que el sol empezara a meterse en el horisonte y el cielo empezaba a teñirse de aquel hermoso color rojizo.

-porqué demonios de él, de todas las personas del mundo me tuve que enamorar de él, todos son mejor candidados, porque él, acaso fue su frialdad, su indiferencia, su elegancia, su agilidad, su maldad inata, que solo esconden un interior tierno que no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos.

-de quien hablas Loro?

Quedo helado al escuchar esa voz detras de él, era él no había duda, nadie hablaba con tanta confianza y seguridad en su voz, Horo volteó lentamente y ahí estaba, aquella visión divina, ojos como de felino dorados como el ambar, cabello morado elegantemente acomodado en su lugar, su gabardina negra impecable, sus zapatos bien boleados, sus calcetas blancas y esa bufanda amarilla al rededor de su cuerpo, era todo lo que se veía de sus ropas y lo demás era solo piel, dulce, suave y blanquesina piel.

-que tanto me vez hielo?

La molestia de gran Ren Tao era obvia, Horo se había embelezado observando al joven proveniente de china.

-nada picudo

Dijo con una sonrisa Horo tratando con la ofensa disipar el latido cada vez más rapido de su corazón, Len hiso una mueca, pero no iniciaría una pelea, no hoy, siempre disfrutaba de las peleas con el Ainu pero hoy no deseaba pelera, por alguna extraЯña razón.

-bien, ayudame con esto

Dijo el elegante joven extendiendo las bolsas de mandado que llebaba en las manos, Horo las tomo sin chistear, al poco rato ambos caminaban a la par rumbo a la pensión, el silencio era incomodo, Ren caminaba con la vista fija al frente, mientras Horo cargaba las pesadas bolsas, el paisaje era hermoso, los jardines llenos de flores y pasto verde, arboles que cubrían el cielo, las luces de los faroles encendiendose y la cupula celeste oscureciendose cada vez más.

-ya llegaron todos?

cuestionó Horo incomodo por el constante silencio, Ren volteó a verlo y Horo se sonrojo ligeramente cuando esos ojos ambar se posaron en él.

-No

Contestó simplemente Ren con la frialdad que le caracterisa, Horo se sintio molesto por tan fria y simple respuesta, pero que podía hacer, Ren no cambiaría ni en un millon de años.

-Entonces para que tantas cosas

Una pregunta más que buscaba a toda costa hacer conversación.

-Para nosotros

Fue la respuesta fria y sensilla, al parecer Ren solo tenía ese tipo de respuestas para Horo, el joven soltó un suspiro antes de percatarce de la cantidad de cosas que llebaba, 5 bolsas llenas de viveres es mucho para dos personas.

-No es mucho para nosotros dos

Ren se detuvo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una satira sonrisa.

-por amor a Buda Horo, con la cantidad de comida que comes, esto nos alcansara solo para cenar y tal vez para desayunar

Al menos su respuesta ahora había sido mayor a un par de palabras, Horo miró molesto a Ren, era cierto que comía mucho pero no tanto, o si.

-tú tienes la culpa Dijo Horo defendiendoce sin pensar

-Yo

Nuevamente Ren se paró en seco, lo podían acusar de ser malvado, frío, insensible, egocentrico y muchas cosas más pero de hacer que alguien comiera demasiado era inconcebible.

-disculpa

-si, tu tienes la culpa

Agregó Horo haciendo un berrinche y crusando los brazos, Len sonrió ante esa actitud infantil del chico de las tierras del norte.

-yo porque?

Cuestionó Ren mirando fijamente a Horo, este de inmediato se intimidó ante esa penetrante mirada ambar, Horo se sonrojo y mientras jugaba con sus dedos y agachaba la mirada dijo

-porque tú cocinas muy rico.

Ren, se sorprendio al escuchar eso, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa respuesta, se sonrojo un poco, lo suficeinte para que Horo se diera cuenta, pero no tanto como para que alguien más lo notara.

-Callate tonto y vamos a la casa

Fue la respuesta de Ren quien continuó caminando tratando de ignorar su sensación de felicidad, pero caminaba con algo inusual, una sonrisa, una calida sonrisa y eso era suficiente para Horo que caminó a su lado más sonriente que nunca.

* * *

Aun no decido si esto sera un Oneshot o lo voy a continuar, me pareció tierno y hace mucho que no escribía nada, espero les haya gustado espero reviews

Atte Yo es decir Rail-Tezca


	2. Chapter 2

CUTE SMILE II

Ren miraba leía un buen libro a la tenue luz de su lámpara de lectura en un cómodo rincón de la habitación, mientras del otro lado Horo fingía ver la televisión mientras de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada al chico de china que parecía inmutable.

"por qué demonios de él, todos son menos fríos que él"

-que tanto vez

Los ojos felinos de Len que con la tenue luz parecían aun más dorados se posaron en Horo, este había permanecido mucho tiempo viendo al joven que ahora lo miraba con tono amenazante.

-nada

-seguro

Cuestionó de inmediato Len en cuanto notó la preocupación de Horo

-nada, que te vería a ti

Horo reaccionó, no hay mejor forma de quitarse al chino que iniciando una pelea, aun que, ese día Len había estado muy raro, en todo el largo día no habían tenido ni una sola pelea y Horo esperaba que esta vez la provocación tuviera efecto, pero no, Len retomó su lectura ignorando al chico del snowboard.

-que te pasa Len

Len se asustó al descubrir a Horo tan cerca de él, en un instante estaba a su lado, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel.

-que me pasa de que

Fue la dura y fría respuesta, que a pesar de lo agitado que estaba su corazón no denotaba emoción alguna.

-pues...

Horo se detuvo apenado, se preocupaba por el chico, y con justa razón, un comportamiento como ese, tanta indiferencia no era normal.

-me preocupas

Len sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al escuchar ese par de palabras de Horo Horo.

-no has peleado conmigo en todo el día, de hecho prácticamente me has ignorado

La voz berrinchuda de Horo le daba un tono infantil, más al estar en cunclillas con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-quieres pelear?

Fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de Len mientras bajaba el libro y miraba intensamente al otro shaman.

-no, pero quiero que me hagas caso

Len no pudo evitar sonreír, esa actitud infantil de Horo le gustaba en demasía.

-sonreíste

Dijo Horo como si hubiera triunfado en una dura empresa, Len quitó la mueca de su rostro de inmediato y miró al frente mientras sus mejillas involuntariamente se tornaban de un tono carmesí

-no se dé que hablas

Len estaba nervioso, tanto como nunca había estado, Horo sonrió con alegría, por alguna extraña razón sabía que este era su momento, es momento que tanto había deseado, la pensión estaba sola, ni un alma al rededor, solo él y Len, a solas.

-si sabes, ahora hasta estas sonrojado

Len negó con la cabeza y de inmediato se puso de pie tratando de huir de las cientas de sensaciones que de un momento aquejaban su corazón

-no horo, no se

Len empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, nervioso, pero tratando de disimularlo con un enfado, Horo no dejaría que escapara, era su momento, por primera vez miraba una fractura en la muralla fría que era Len Tao, no la desperdiciaría.

-No te vayas

Dijo Horo como una orden al momento que jalaba al otro por el brazo, Len no esperaba eso y al girar choco contra Horo cayendo ambos al suelo uno sobre el otro, Len miraba los ojos de Horo, ojos de un hermoso gris mirarle fijamente, Horo se perdía en la inmensidad de aquel par de ámbares que Len tenía por ojos, Ambos sentían su corazón latir a todo lo que podía, Len desvió la mirada y se ocultó en el pecho de Horo Horo, no se puso de pie, no rehusó el contacto solo abrazó al otro mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón, Horo quedó atónito, no esperaba ese comportamiento en sus mejores sueños Len huía sin decir nada después de su confesión y ahora estaban ahí tirados en el suelo tranquilamente.

-sabes...

el silencio que duró un par de minutos fue roto por el shaman del hielo quien posando su mano en la espalda del chino empezó a hablar.

-... no sé cómo decir esto, pero...

-te amo

Len terminó la frase de Horo que solo atinó a apenarse profundamente, el shaman de la togari se movió suavemente y miró a los ojos de Horo Horo.

-lo sé, desde hace mucho, te eh notado, como me miras, como buscas hacerme sonreír, como te preocupas por mí, lo sé Horo

Horo no sabía si reclamarle al Shaman por no decir nada o simplemente sonreír, no fue necesario decidir la sonrisa brotó de sus labios inconsciente, él lo había notado, jamás había pasado inadvertido para él, ese era el mejor escenario que podía imaginar, hasta que... Len se levantó de golpe y se sentó al lado del chico del norte que solo se recargó en sus hombros. Len se miraba meditabundo, como si en su mente pasaran cientas de ideas, cientas de cosas.

-Yo...

La voz de Len por primera vez se escuchaba cálida, y débil.

-Yo... nunca eh sido bueno con los sentimientos, no me enseñaron como expresarme, al contrario, me enseñaron a reprimirme, a no decir nada...

Len se corto en seco, los brazos de Horo lo envolvieron por la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-No importa Len, con que sepas que te amo es suficiente.

Len abrazó los brazos de Horo y sonrió, sonrió como nunca había sonreído nunca, lleno de una indescriptible alegría.

* * *

Rail: Hola a todos, espero que esta segunda parte les guste, ya se que quieren lemon, pero no se, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente

Oteler: además le da verguenza escribir Lemon

Rail: callate

Oteler: solo es cosa que agarre confianza

Rail: callate

Oteler: bueno Bye, dejen su opinión.


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana habМa pasado desde aquella vez donde se revelaron que ambos sentian algo por el otro, uno amor, el otro aun no entendia bien lo que le decia su corazСn, las cosas continuaban estables, normales, salvo cuando se quedaban completamente solos, entonces Иl le dedicaba esa hermosa sonrisa que era como un secreto entre ambos.

-Te amo

Horo Horo aprovechaba cada oportunidad para demostrarle su cariЯo al joven de china, y cada vez que Len escuchaba esas palabras su corazСn daba un vuelco, a caso eso era amor, o era otra cosa, por que eran tan confusos los sentimientos, Len se limitaba a soreir, sus ojos dorados se llenaban de brillo y Horo entendМa que aun que el chino no pudiese decirlo aun lo sentМa por dentro, su sonrisa y esa calida mirada que solo eran para Horo lo decМan sin necesidad de palabras.

-Te amo

Horo estrechaba con fuerza a Len quien a pesar de no estar acostubrado al contacto fisico disfrutaba estar entre aquellos viriles brazos, ahМ acostados uno junto al otro en la calida noche de verano.

-maЯana regresan todos...

Dijo Horo con tristeza mientras estaban acostados sobre el futСn, abrasados fuertemente, Len le daba la espalda, asi era mАs comodo, sentir los brazos de Horo al rededor de su cintura le gustaba, y al otro le encantaba oler el fresco aroma de los cabellos de Len.

-lo se, y??

Len no entendМa por que Horo sacaba el tema, generalmente era solo quedarse asМ abrazados juntos toda la noche

-seguiremos igual como ahora

Horo se preocupaba que ante la mirada del resto del grupo Len regresara a ser frio y distante, Len giro y miro los ojos de Horo, el Ainu se perdio en esa dorada y misteriosa mirada, Len sonrio y Horo imito el gesto.

-no me importa lo que ellos opinen, me gusta estar contigo Loro Loro

Horo hiso una mueca de diversiСn, no le gustaba que le cambiaran el nombre, pero cuando Len, el gran Tao lo decia con ese tono calido, con esa suavidad que solo Иl podia escuchar era imposible no rendirse ante Иl. Una sonrisa del tamaЯo del mundo cubriС los labios de Horo Horo y estrechС con mАs fuerza el cuerpo de aquel chico de su adoraciСn, Len se sentМa feliz, entonces sin pensarlo, sin si queira rasonarlo, solo victima de aquella emociСn cerrС la distancia entre el rostro del Ainu y el suyo, Horo abriС los ojos de par en par al sentir esos suaves y gentiles labios tocando los suyos, eran suaves y el aliento de Len era como una briza fresca, cerraron sus ojos y sintieron todas aquellas sensaciones que los aquejaban, el beso se profundizaba, sus lenguas jugaban, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus almas se unian.

-Te amo

Ahora si que tenМa que ser un sueЯo, Len lo habМa dicho, los oidos de Horo no daban credito, al separase, la barrera, la gran muralla china habМa caido por completo, Len estaba ahМ con su corazСn en la mano, mirandole fijamente, Horo se abalanzo beso sus labios nuevamente en su segundo beso, en el segundo gesto de amor que Len profezaba. 


End file.
